Aliciane
Basic Details *'Gender': Female *'Voice Provider': xmegaminoaix (Aloe Deala) *'Type': MANGAloid 111-A *'Theme color': Orange/Black *'Hair color': Dark Brown *'Skin color': Tan *'Eye color': Dark Brown *'Character items': none at the moment *'Voice range': G3~E6 *'Appends': WIP *'Date of Birth': April 27, 1994 (aged 17 all throughout) *'Released date': December 1, 2011 *'Related UTAUloids': -check the table- *'Voicebank downloads': For downloads, kindly check the Voice Configuration section. Voice Configuration Aliciané is an UTAUloid divided into two; her chest tones shown in the persona of Aliciané STRONG and her head tones shown in the persona of Aliciané MIST. The password to all VB downloads is her''' TYPE of UTAULOID''' and is case-sensitive. Aliciané STRONG CV ACT 1 Download link: Aliciané STRONG CV ACT 1 This is literally Aliciané's first recorded VB and has no oto.inis nor hiragana aliases; however, she can sing clear and well enough. It can only read romaji USTs/VSQs and is considered as Aliciané's chest tones. Aliciané STRONG CV ACT 2 Download link: Aliciané STRONG CV ACT 2 This is the second VB of Aliciané STRONG. This VB has hiragana aliases and oto.inis but besides that is actually just similar to ACT 1. The creator recommends users to download this VB instead for convenience. Aliciané MIST CV ACT 1 Download link: Aliciané MIST CV ACT 1 This is the second recorded VB of Aliciané. Unlike Aliciané STRONG CV ACT 1, this VB is higher in pitch and more stable in volume; unfortunately it has some pronunciation errors that are only noticeable to some songs. The VB has no hiragana aliases nor oto.inis. This VB is considered as Aliciané's head tones. Aliciané MIST CV ACT 2 Download link: Aliciané MIST CV ACT 2 This VB is similar to ACT 1 except that it has oto.inis and hiragana aliases. The creator wishes for you to download this VB instead of ACT 1 for your own convenience. Aliciané MIST CV ACT 2.5 Download link: Aliciané MIST CV ACT 2.5 This VB is a re-oto of her ACT 2 done by SmeenSKC (in YouTube). The creator thanks her very much for the voluntary work and the tips given to make Aliciane a better UTAU. Go download this version! Aliciané PRE-APPEND ACT Download link: WIP This will be the final act of the Aliciané series before the creator starts working on her APPENDs. It should have a multi-lingual reclist and CV, CV VC, VCV, and triphones written in romaji and alias-ed in hiragana. Hopefully, it will also be multi-pitched. Aliciané APPENDS The Aliciané APPENDS are actually just the creators other alter egos in stories/comics/fanfictions. There is a total of 5 voiced APPENDS with two mascots (for videos) each and they are shown as "+" instead of the word APPEND. -'+WHISPER'- 'Hyacinth V. Carriedo (Pumpkin Pie - SuckerPunch OC)' Download Link: N/A Originally starting out as a meme drawing from dA: Pumpkin Pie 'was the creator's SuckerPunch OC. Pumpkin Pie is a soft-spoken girl who only talks when absolutely necessary. Due to this, her voice lacks use and has developed a soft and low whisper-like sound. 'Shysha Delphinox (Pottermore OC - PumpkinBat24222) Download Link: N/A Shysha , unlike the other Aliciane series, is aged 11. She is a first-year student in Hogwarts and is under the Hufflepuff house. Due to her extreme shyness and fear of getting bullied, she has developed a whisper-like high pitched voice. She tends to squeak and tremble when scared and has the habit to talk in whispers much to her friends dismay. -'+CALM'- 'Aliciané Delaine (Mikasalle OC)' Download link: N/A The original Aliciané, she portrays a water guardian in the manga made by the creator. Aliciané Delaine (4th design) is mute due to the villain stealing her voice which holds majority of her power. Eventually, she'll get her voice and it is believed to sound heavenly and calming. Singing was her occupation in a past life after all. 'Helena Vale (The Survival Game OC)' Download link: N/A The Survival Game is one of the many chaptered stories found within the 'Scholastic Series' whose main characters are all found in one class, the BS BIOLOGY class of 2015. The series uses a time paradox style of writing in which various situations can occur at any moment; in other words, there is no definite timeline. The genre is mostly horror and so far, the only constant event in the entire series is the Les Miserables Audition the school is hosting. Helena Vale is actually Aliciane with a totally different look, but she still holds the same characteristics. Introverted and caring, for the most part, she tends to sing randomly but quietly due to the fact that she isn't confident of her voice. Despite her opinions, most believe that she sounds as calm as a mother singing to her child. -'+HYPER'- 'Tanya Carriedo (TAP - Take the Lead OC)' Download link: N/A Tanya Carriedo (6th design) is the human representation of the dance called TAP in the Take the Lead Story by ShamanNightxWine. She is described to be extremely optimistc and hyper. Fast-paced in all she does, it is inevitable that she has a very clumsy nature. 'Alice Delaine (Ace of Spades/Hearts - Suits and Pieces OC)' Download link: N/A Alice Delaine was the ex-Ace of Spades and the current Ace of Hearts. All her life, she strives to be the bubbly, cheery and hyper person she used to be but as time passes, life constantly puts her to the test which makes her have mellow moments. Regardless, she still finds happiness in the smallest things. -'+SMOOTH'- 'Alice Delaine (BALLAD - Make the Beat OC)' Download link: N/A 'Destinée Vale (Death Angel OC)' Download link: N/A Destinée Vale (3rd design) is a grim reaper discriminated by her peers for being clad in white unlike the rest who wear black most of the time. The white-theme is her curse for something her ancestors did in the past that no matter what attire she buys once she wears it, the color turns white making her look angelic. As a coming of age ceremony for grim reapers, she has to send her first soul to the other world. Unfortunately, a set of events led her to fall in love with said client. She sings as a past time which her client has commented on many times. She has a smooth voice that can hold nice melodies. She is mostly tsundere in nature. -'+SERENE'- 'Chell Portellano (Fantasia RPG OC)' Download link: N/A Chell Portellano (5th design) is an RPG game player who chose to be a mermaid in the Fantasia RPG Realm. As a mermaid, her voice is as serene as the waters she is constantly found frolicking with. She has the ability to attract anyone who hears her sing much like a siren. She also has water abilities and fights mostly with musical incantations and liquid defenses. Her highest skill is healing. 'Alaine'❤''' (Phantasia Online OC) Download link: N/A 'Alaine❤ ' (Aliciané Delaine) is another RPG player who chose to have both mermaid and elvish abilities. Her specialty involves healing and water/light attacks. She enjoys hardcore battles which is unexpected of her demure nature. She teams up with Aron (Zhenon Rare) after a series of events. Together they battle other players both with strength and wits. Songs (in YouTube) ACT 1 Songs *'''Why Don't You Call Me Yet? - A song originally by Kagamine Rin. This song is her release/debut song. UST was made by lunaxx99. It can be found here *'Last Night, Good Night' - The version used was originally sung by Hatsune Miku. This has been decided by the creator to be her second song. The UST was made by TheSnowSongstress. It can be found here *'Marukaite Chikyuu (Philippines Ver.)' - The first ED of the anime, Axis Powers Hetalia. Originally sung by Daisuke Namikawa (Italy and Romano's Seiyuu). Using ChibyChan11/ChibySmiley's UST and with the lyrics of Philippines-tan, xmegaminoaix was able to make Aliciané sing a Philippines version of the song. Link can be found here *'Happy Synthesizer' - The song is originally sung by Megurine Luka and Gumi Megpoid. The UST was made by AnMeiChan and it features another MANGAloid named Artemis von Crux '. The video can be found here *'Cendrillon - The song is originally sung by KAITO and Hatsune Miku and the UST was made by noname. It's the first song by Aliciané STRONG (MANGAloid) and Rie Miene (DEMOloid) sang together with their creators, xmegaminoaix and LEN (ShamanBook in YouTube). The video can be found here *'Promise' - A song originally by Vocaloid 02 Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin. It is the first song Aliciané sung with a fellow UTAU user with YouTube as the main source of communication. This song was sung with Sakura Midori. The UST was made by nmasao1 and the link to the video can be found here *'Trololol Song' - A song originally sung by Edward Hill and is known for being called Mr. Trololol. The song is known to be the second RickRoll song and it was uploaded supposedly for April Fools Day (but was 7 days late). The VSQ was made by olexki while the UST was made by MolouKii. The video can be found here *'Melancholic' - A song originally by Kagamine Rin. The UST used was made by umbrellaguns. This video according to the creator has been given the least effort to make and it will most likely be redone. It can be found here *'Matryoshka' - ''A song sung originally by GUMI and Miku. The UST was originally by MystSaphyr. She sung this with Rie Miene ACT 2. The video link can be found here *'Alluring Secret~Black Vow''' - The song was originally sung by Kagamine Rin and Len and this was done by both Artemis and Aliciane STRONG CV ACT 1. The UST was made by koorima1 and can be found here *'Last Night, Good Night UTAU Chorus (4+1)' - The song was originally sung by Hatsune Miku and the UST was made by TheSnowSongstress. It can be found here *'Kinjirareta Asobi' - The song was originally sung by Kawasumi Ayako and is found in the Pandora Hearts OST Track for Alice's Character song. The UST was made by sango312 and this song is Aliciane MIST's release song since this is her first video. The link is here *'Nazokake' - The song was originally sung by Kagamine Rin and is also known as The Riddler who won't solve riddles. The UST was made by Ayumi95a and the video can be found here *'Anti The∞Holic' - The song was originally sung by Megurine Luka and Kagamine Rin. This is the second duet Aliciane had with someone outside of the MANGAloids and DEMOloids. The duet was done with Koritama Shuchou and the UST was made by Midorimushi. The video can be found here *'Spiral Game' - The song was originally done by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka and Len APPEND. The UST was by Utau Reizo and this is the first MANGAloid-Only Chorus (granted they aren't complete yet). The link can be found here *'Hello/How Are You' - The song was originally sung by Hatsune Miku and the VSQ file was made by atraino. The song is the first duet of Aliciane STRONG and MIST. The video can be found here *'Heart Rate #0082' - The song was originally sung by Hatsune Miku and the UST was made by AgentAsteriski. The video link can be found here *'Declare War on All Voc@loids' - The song was originally sung by fellow UTAUloid Sukone Tei. The UST came from sm11118039, the creator of the song. The video link can be found here ACT 2 Songs *'Mr. Taxi' - The song was originally by SNSD/Girls Generation and it is another duet with TheKC2345 who created Koritama Shuchou . It can be found here *'Haitoku no Hana' - Otherwise known as Corruption Flower or Flower of Corruption, it was sung originally by Kagamine Rin and Len and the video was made by ShamanBook. Credits can be found in the video right here *'Magnet' - A song originally by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka that was covered together with Sakura Midori. Both UTAUs used their ACT 2 VB and used HaruVampire/Haru2894's UST. The link is right here *'Matryoshka' - The video was made by the creator of Marie Nagano . She used both Aliciane MIST and STRONG. Thank you for using her. The video is found here *'Noiz are Nel' - A song originally sung by Kagamine Rin.The creator made a PV similar to the original for the cover of this song. The UST was made by UtauReizo and the video can be found here *'Anti The∞Holic '- Originally by Megurine Luka and Kagamine Rin, the song was covered by Midori Kichona and Aliciane STRONG. The video can be found here *'In Chains' - The song was originally sung by Hatsune Miku and her APPEND. The UST was made by UtauReizo and the video can be found here *'Summer Days, Ghost and God' - The song was originally sung by Kagamine Rin. The UST was made by nmasao1 and it was covered by Aliciane STRONG. The video can be found here *'Last Song' - The song was originally sung by Megurine Luka while the UST used was made by umbrellaguns. The video can be found here *'Ai Dee' - The song was originally sung by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. The song was covered by Kazumine Akira and Aliciane STRONG. The UST was made by felichanxx and the video can be found here *'Cappricio Farce' - A chorus of 10 UTAUs. Aliciane plays the role of Master of the Court/Miku's part. The video can be seen here *'Starduster' - A song by Hatsune Miku. This was a 10 UTAU Chorus that Aliciane STRONG ACT 2 participated in. Thank you very much creamypeachyzodiac13 for the wonderful chorus, the link is here *'Bad∞End∞Night' - A well-known Vocaloid and UTAU chorus, the song was sung by the popular 8 Vocaloids. In this song, Aliciane participated as the LADY. The video was made by lunaandraven and the link can be found here *'Counterclockwise' - A song originally by Hatsune Miku whose UST was created by AmatistaMoon. The video can be found here *'Starduster' - A song by Hatsune Miku whose UST was created by umbrellaguns. The video can be found here *'Kagome kagome' - A song by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka whose UST was created Dachorganisation. The video can be found here *'Karakuri Pierrot' - A song by Hatsune Miku. This cover was made by xZeroxxAngelx as a Secret Santa present. The link can be found here *'Bad Apple' - A chorus of 45 UTAUs (Aliciane is the very last). It was made by xZeroxxAngelx and the link is found here The author, xmegaminoaix, greatly thanks the UST-makers for their generosity in sharing their USTs.... and for their diligence in making them. Gallery To see her concept arts, click here Other arts will be added later. Trivia *In Mikasalle, her full name is Aliciané Delaine ''however, in UTAU she has no last name. (Since stars like Shakira and Beyoncé have no last names.) *In real life, xmegaminoaix and LEN (not the Vocaloid but the voice provider of Licorice and Rie Miene) are sisters. *In other Aliciané stories, Aliciané STRONG represents the original Aliciané while Aliciané MIST is her "conscience". *Aliciané MIST has a higher voice as compared to Aliciané STRONG. Her voice also sounds softer. *Aliciané's APPENDS are actually all the creator's other alter egos since Aliciané represents her creator in the UTAU world. *Aliciané has a total of 5 APPENDS: Whisper, Calm, Hyper, Smooth and Serene. *Her APPENDS are called "+". (eg., Aliciané +WHISPER) *As of now, the creator is working on making decent oto.inis and APPENDS. *Aliciane's name appeared in the list of disappeared women in a '''Madness of Duke of Venomania' video. Category:UTAUloids Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Philippines Category:MANGAloid Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAU Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:Len Kagamine admirers Category:Rin Kagamine admirers Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Tagalog Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Romaji voicebank Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:MANGAloids Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:Female voicers Category:Profile pages needing cleanup